1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security devices and especially to an anti-theft device for vehicles.
In particular, the steering wheel restraint of this invention concerns a locking device for functionally disabling the steering wheel of an automobile.
2. Background Art
Conventional steering wheel locking devices for combatting automobile theft generally include an elongated bar secured across the steering wheel and extending radially beyond the periphery of the wheel rim for blocking or otherwise limiting rotational movement. Typical devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,614 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 350,274. Another version of this type of locking device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,341 and utilizes a generally circular peripheral member that is attached to the steering wheel rim.
A variation to these locking devices includes a set of extendable locking bars having a hook at one end placed around a brake pedal arm and a hook at the other end that is attached to the rim of a steering wheel.
An inherent weakness of these locking devices is that the steering wheel rim can be easily, quickly and quietly severed with a hack saw, bolt cutter or similar tool and the locking member can be readily removed.
Another shortcoming of devices utilizing elongated bars is that the bars can be cut, e.g. with a saw, to effectively release the rotation blocking action.
A further deficiency found in many of the currently available locking devices such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,614 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,030, is that the lock mechanism is not shielded and is exposed to attack. For example, a spray refrigerant such as Freon when applied to the lock mechanism can cause the metal to become brittle so that it will fracture upon impact when struck by a hammer or similar tool.
Another problem found among steering wheel locking devices, especially those devices mounted over the hub of a steering wheel, e.g. as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,030, is that current model automobiles generally include an air bag mounted within the hub which necessitates modified configurations for the steering wheel locks and imposes limitations on universal applicability.
Another disadvantage of the currently available steering wheel locks is that they are cumbersome and unwieldy because of their overall length dimension and are not designed for disassembly or compact storage.